Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, systems, and machine learning. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to implementing dynamic file exchange control functions.
Data transfers, file transfers, and the like, are part of day-to-day functions. However, transferring files can expose the data within those files to risk of loss. In addition, it is often difficult to control files that related to subject matter governed by one or more regulatory bodies, or require approval, or the like. Conventional methods of controlling distribution of documents with sensitive or private information are often cumbersome and can cause unnecessary delays due to deficiencies in systems performing the transfers, monitoring the data, and the like. Accordingly, controlling file exchanges with dynamic file exchange functions would be advantageous.